This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, and other electronic devices often contain displays. A display includes an array of pixels for displaying images to a user. Display driver circuitry such as source line driver circuitry may supply data signals to the array of pixels. Gate line driver circuitry in the display driver circuitry can be used to assert a gate line signal on each row of pixels in the display in sequence to load data into the pixels.
The gate line driver circuitry in a display may be implemented using gate line driver integrated circuits that are mounted along the edges of a display substrate. Signal lines on the substrate may be used to distribute signals to the gate driver circuitry from a display driver integrated circuit such as a timing controller integrated circuit. Signal lines may also pass through the gate driver integrated circuits to distribute signals from a display driver integrated circuit.
Capacitive loading effects may create delays in distributing signals from the display driver integrated circuit to the gate driver integrated circuits. If care is not taken, this can lead to undesired visible artifacts on a display. For example blocks of pixels that are controlled using different gate driver integrated circuits may have perceptibly different brightness levels.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices.